yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Buona Vista
Buona Vista is a neighbourhood and subdivision of the city-state of Singapore, but is often referenced as a town. As a major subdivision, it is served by the Buona Vista MRT Station which links it up with the MRT system. It also has a bus terminal. History The Buona Vista estate was developed by the Housing and Development Board in the early 1970s as the neighbourhood 6 of Queenstown. The first flats (at Holland Close and Holland Avenue) were balloted on 10 July 1973 under the Home Ownership for the People Scheme. Geography Buona Vista is close to the Dover and Ghim Moh estates, and Holland Village. It shares its name with North Buona Vista Road and South Buona Vista Road, which together is a famous (or infamous) hilly winding road that navigates through Kent Ridge and is well known by thrill-seekers and racers alike. Star Vista Star Vista is a shopping mall that is part of CapitaMalls Asia and had their worship venue of New Creation Church. It was designed by Andrew Bromberg. I had went there on 13 November 2013 and had Boston Seafood, Hot Tomato Express, Menya Musashi, Nando's and Morganfields (the restaurant that I ate). The later, there is also Exercise Heartbeat 2013, being held there similar to Fast & Furious 6 at one-north, and later on talked about the Marina Coastal Expressway, which will be opening on 29 December 2013. Star Vista was opened on 15 September 2012. Separately, CapitaLand also plans to sell the Star Vista shopping mall into the New Creation Church business arm for $296 million. Buona Vista Bus Terminal Buona Vista Bus Terminal (Chinese: 波那维斯达巴士终站) is a bus terminal in Buona Vista, Singapore. This terminal does not allow boarding or alighting on site, but passengers can board at the nearest bus stop. Together with the nearby Ghim Moh Bus Terminal, both terminals serves passengers in Buona Vista and Ghim Moh. It is bordered by Buona Vista Community Centre complex, the nearby Civil Service College building, and North Buona Vista Road. Previously, the Buona Vista Bus Terminal was served by Commonwealth Avenue Bus Terminal, located at the intersection of Commonwealth Avenue and North Buona Vista Road. Due to the construction of Commonwealth Avenue extension in the 1970s, a portion of the terminal was affected, resulting in the creation of temporary terminal at Holland Drive. The temporary Holland Drive terminal, which is located next to the City Shuttle Service terminus, started operating in November 1975 for certain bus routes. In 1982, SBS had to vacate the Commonwealth Avenue terminal and move to the temporary terminal called North Buona Vista Terminal. By the late 1980s, the present Buona Vista terminal was operational and service 91 and 191, services to Ayer Rajah Crescent and Portsdown Road were later introduced, together with the opening of Ayer Rajah Expressway. There are 15 parking lots at Buona Vista Bus Terminal. The terminal has a combined entrance and exit at Holland Drive and the second connecting to North Buona Vista Road. In 8 January 2013, a 27-year old man stole the bus for a joyride and abandoned it near his home at Commonwealth Avenue. The bus was found at his home at Commonwealth Avenue near Holland Avenue. It was empty and not damaged in anyway. The bus driver did not notice the 27-year old man who was sleeping all the way to Buona Vista Bus Terminal. When the man woke up, he alighted from the bus and board another which still has keys in the ignition. He was sentenced to 9 months and 2 weeks in imprisonment and suspended from driving for one year. Services Amenities The Civil Service College, Ministry of Education, Star Vista, Rochester Mall and One-North are located close to the Buona Vista MRT Station, served by both the East West Line and Circle Line. National University Hospital (NUH) is connected via a short trip on the Circle Line. Facilities including Buona Vista Swimming Pool and the Community Centre which are located at Holland Drive. Anglo-Chinese Junior College and Tanglin Trust School, a British-based international school are also located there. Dover Knowledge District As an extension of one-north, the Dover Knowledge District can realise synergies between the nearby business parks, academic and research institutions. It will offer vibrant integrated spaces to create exciting new jobs and learning opportunities, and support Singapore's long-term economic growth. Fairfield Methodist Secondary School Fairfield Methodist School (Secondary) is an autonomous co-educational Methodist secondary school in Dover, Singapore. The school is one of the oldest in Singapore, having been founded in 1888 by Miss Sophia Blackmore, a missionary from Australia. It began as a one-room school for girls in Cross Street, Singapore, with eight Peranakan students. The school was known as Telok Ayer Girls' School. In 1912, a donation of $5,000 from an American named Mr Fairfield allowed the school to construct a new school building on a site provided by the government at Neil Road. The relocated school was renamed Fairfield Girls' School. It was then renamed Fairfield Methodist Girls' School in 1958. In 1983, the school moved into a new campus at Dover Road. At that point, the school began to admit male students, becoming the first co-educational Methodist school in Singapore. The primary and secondary sections of the school were also separated to become Fairfield Methodist Primary School and Fairfield Methodist Secondary School, though both schools remain housed in the same campus and shared some facilities. Fairfield Methodist Secondary School became an autonomous school in 1996, recognised by the Ministry of Education for its academic and co-curricular achievements. The only notable alumni is Teo Lee Shan who had been playing badminton and basketball from 2016 to 2017. She started life in 2012. Political history Buona Vista is divided between the Tanjong Pagar Group Representation Constituency (GRC) and the West Coast GRC. The Member of Parliament for the portion belonging to Tanjong Pagar GRC, which formerly belonged to Holland-Bukit Timah GRC, which includes Holland Drive and Holland Village is Chan Chun Sing. Category:Places in Singapore Category:Housing estates in Singapore Category:Queenstown, Singapore